


(Podfic) Inevitable

by FeelingsDusk, saltyunicorn



Series: Teen Wolf Podfic [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Multiple Timelines, Pack Feels, Podfic, Prophecies, Time Travel, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelingsDusk/pseuds/FeelingsDusk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn
Summary: (TTS Podcast) Author's SummaryThings go south in Beacon Hills and Scott and Stiles decide to make a last grand stand and take the bastards with them. Except instead of dying, they wake up on the night Stiles convinced Scott to go searching for a body and they decide to try again.And again.And again.And again...*Please, do not link or repost on other sites without consent.*





	(Podfic) Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inevitable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272300) by [FeelingsDusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelingsDusk/pseuds/FeelingsDusk). 



> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it.

**Podfic can be found here at my google drive.**

 [Inevitable](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1nxUG4yXDN-ThHR1CEvyEysrG95g3qdBA) **  
**

**You can either download the file or just listen to it on the google drive.**

 


End file.
